warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Evis
Evis is a heavily polluted Industrial-Hive World that was first colonized in the Age of Technology after the discovery of vast quantities of natural resources. The planet was the center of the human controlled worlds in the Cebra System which remained in contact with each other during the Age of Strife. The world was rediscovered by accident in 345.M32 when a small Explorator vessel (with a contingent of space marines) crashed near one of the frontier settlements. Evis, as of the 41st Millennium, is a industrial and military center in the Haxan Sector of the Segmentum Tempestus and is the homeworld of the Evisian Mechanized Grenadier regiments. History Pre-Imperial The first human activity on the planet, according to records found on Evis, was the landing of multiple unmanned probes launched from a vessel, the name of which is unknown, approximately in 702.M16. The probes found a vast amounts of rare earth minerals, metals, oil and other resources which prompted the establishment of the first colonies there. Food was provided by the nearby world of Zafiat, colonized earlier in the millennium. As other planets and moons were colonized, the demand for resources such as oil, uranium, machinery and weapons increased the mining/manufacturing operations on Evis expanded greatly, with boom towns popping up all over the planet and further exploration outside of the original colonies. By 900.M20, the Cebra System was a strong collective of human-populated moons and planets, all supplying each other with whatever they needed. When the Warp Storms began in the 25th Millennium, all contact outside of the system was cut and since Warp travel became unsafe, supplies stopped arriving at Evis' space ports. The planetary government declared martial law and everything from fuel to water was rationed heavily. Tensions began to rise between the government and various extremist groups, whose names have been lost to history. A half-century long civil war broke out and most of its history has been lost, apart from casualty estimates up to two billion and records detailing the destruction of much of the planet's cities and industry. Rediscovery and Incorporation into the Imperium By the time the Explorator vessel Faithful ''crash landed on Evis in 345.M32 much of the restoration of the world had been completed and the remaining unexplored regions were being mapped and settled with new mines, refineries, factories and cities. ''Faithful ''with it's crew and the Astartes contingent aboard it crashed near the town of Mekrov in the northwestern frontier, causing much worry in the sleepy colony and a several companies of native infantry were dispatched to the site. According to one of the marines present the Evisians were "Terrified, shaking in their boots." and only helped them because "They were afraid that if they refused, we would, in their words, 'turn us into pulp'". The first Imperial governor was installed later in the year fraction, officially making the Cebra System part of the Imperium. Geography Overview The landscape of Evis is mostly barren wasteland with long mountain ranges, deep ravines and stone ridges dotting muchcanals dug out during colonization of the surface. The hydrosphere consists of freshwater seas, connected by wide. Many hive cities are either located on or near the coastlines that provides seafood and water (which need to go through a lengthy decontamination process) and access to other hives, industrial sites and military installations. Cities built further from the coast are often smaller, typically built within the vicinity of a mine, refinery or factory and are dependent on the high-speed train and highway networks for transport and supply. It is not unusual for population centers being built inside mountains or ravines. Major Regions * '''Sulna Mountain Range: '''Actually a chain of smaller mountains, the Sulna Mountains house several fortresses built into the rock slopes, built to defend the Sulansis Pool, the purest and holiest body of water on Evis. * '''Lohenzav' '''Wastes: '''The industrial heartland of Evis, location of many manufacturing and mining hubs founded after the end of the Age of Strife. * '''Fasa Sea: '''Location of many oil drilling platforms and the local Adeptus Mechanicus offices. * '''Ozeta Hills: '''A high hill range where many people have disappeared. It is assumed that a group of unknown creatures dwell in the caves there. * '''Zaitut Ash Plains: '''A largely volcanic region with many steam vents and lava streams. Much of the land is choked by ash winds, swirling clouds of ash produced by the factories. Grey and black dust covers much of the landscape. Two large geothermal power plants are built here. Major Cities * '''Kirovgrad: '''The planetary capital. The central government and much of the planet's upper classes reside here. * '''Cylil Penal Colony: '''A labor/prison camp large enough to be classified as a city. Many shanty towns were built within the towering walls by the inmates. * '''Norilya: '''The planet's transport hub, has multiple space ports and rail stations. * '''Phyrus: '''One of the poorer hive cities, Phyrus is where many metal foundries and fuel refineries are found belching fire and pollutants into sky contributing to the already poor local air quality. Major Industrial Centers * '''Makoyn Tank Works: '''The principal armored vehicle factory on Evis. * '''Ubea Foundry: '''A large machinery production complex. * '''Vilrovna Ore Refinery: '''A major ore processing facility near Hive Vilrovna. * '''Jul Salvage Yard: '''Where wrecked equipment is brought and scrapped or recycled. * '''Dekogi Arms Factory: '''One of the multiple factories where Evis-Pattern small arms are built * '''Kaytarink Mine: '''Essentially a series of strip mines connected by man-made canyons, this mine harbors large deposits of a variety of valuable resources. Environment The Evisian environment is extremely polluted and nearly harmful to humans without respirators. Temperature is surprisingly mild despite the other extreme elements of the environment. Clouds and fog are dense, limiting vision, and is often of a light-brown or rust color. The atmosphere, air and above ground water are tainted by centuries of toxic waste and industrial chemicals forcing much of the wildlife to either adapt to the new conditions or flee underground, where water flows cleanly and green spaces somehow grow. Dust storms are common, especially in the outer regions where they become so intense that they can tear the skin off a unprotected human. Native fauna can range from timid and harmless Shoquit to extremely violent and aggressive Culris, adding to the danger outside of the walled hive cities. Government Overview The planetary government is classified as a single party "democratic dictatorship" meaning a committee from the single ruling party choose one individual (by vote) from multiple candidates to become the next Chancellor, who rules with a fist of iron from the Kirovgrad Chancellery. Regular citizens have no participation in government policy making. The single ruling party is the Democratic Statist Party who seized power after it was discovered that the only other party was infiltrated by Chaos cultists.The Evisian government is highly authoritarian, propaganda posters are plastered on walls, nationalist messages are broadcasted over numerous public loudspeakers located everywhere except private homes, lower classes live in utilitarian, blocky apartment complexes while the upper classes live in spacious palaces. Citizens are watched constantly be cameras and plain clothes secret police officers and many disappear and are never seen again. The state and Imperium are declared all important, while individual freedoms are considered non-important. The Chancellor A planetary governor is called a 'Chancellor' on Evis and wields all central power and is both chief of government and state. He/she is advised by multiple 'ministers' with a special portfolio (example: mining), and these men and women are appointed by the Chancellery Electoral Committee who also elect the Chancellor every decade-and-a-half. Category:Imperium Category:Industrial Worlds Category:Hive Worlds Category:Worlds Category:Segmentum Tempestus